


i see the reflection in your eyes

by ravens_tell_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x09... something, First Kiss, M/M, POV Dean, Swearing, apparently when i write fluffy first kiss fics, but anyways, but like it’s an addition to the scene in purgatory, not really a fix it or a coda, oh also! it’s all lowercase just so you know, okay I think that’s it, pretty fluffy, they get written really fuckin fast and I don’t hate them, which is good to know, yall know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravens_tell_stories/pseuds/ravens_tell_stories
Summary: they’re fighting this war so that no one will ever have to be controlled ever again. so no one will feel like they have no choice. so everyone will know they pick their own paths.this thing, this bond between human and angel... it’s hard to say whether or not chuck could have predicted it. it’s hard to say if this is a milestone on their already written path, or simply another thing they’re doing to defy god himself.dean lets his fingers loosely circle cas’ wrists.~~a continuation of That One Purgatory Scene in 15x09
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	i see the reflection in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy so uh im back with my second quickly-written, fluffy, first kiss fic that i actually like. soooo i think i found my favorite genre?? idk but i hope you guys like this one!!! please be sure to leave kudos if u enjoy and i would never say no to a comment :))
> 
> also! i keep forgetting to say this but if you can guess the song that the title is from I’ll be ur friend :) and like idk put ur name in a future fic or something

blue blue eyes, bluer than the sky on a clear day in a field in the middle of fucking nowhere, america. bluer than the vest of a gas station employee, bluer than the depths of the ocean that was almost his grave, bluer than anything else in the world, the galaxy, the universe. only slightly dulled by the blending of greens and blacks and browns that blanket the world around them, by the exhaustion that’s seeping through every line and wrinkle on his face.

“you don’t have to say it,” he says.

“i heard your prayer,” he says.

there’s more to it, though. more that neither he nor dean says because they don’t need to. it’s been there for ten fucking years, and it’s never needed a name before.

dean takes one stuttering step forward, his legs moving before he can stop them. he tries to force his gaze away, tries to break the spell of  _ blue blue blue _ , but there’s something in him screaming not to let this go.

not to let cas go.

he takes another step.

they’re inches apart, now, and cas is tilting his head a bit to the side, and his eyes are sparkling with so many promises and feelings that dean can barely breathe - or maybe that’s just everything else that’s happening and every single thing that’s ever happened to him, ever, all adding up to this one moment in time.

and isn’t that a scary thought.

they’re fighting this war so that no one will ever have to be controlled ever again. so no one will feel like they have no choice. so everyone will know they pick their own paths.

this thing, this bond between human and angel... it’s hard to say whether or not chuck could have predicted it. it’s hard to say if this is a milestone on their already written path, or simply another thing they’re doing to defy god himself.

dean lets his fingers loosely circle cas’ wrists.

fuck, this angel. this fucking angel that not only defied the only laws he’d ever known, but also let himself fall farther than any human or angel or demon had ever fallen before. this angel that, when given the option to return, to go home, chose instead to  _ stay _ . this angel that fell, again and again and again, and bled without question or hesitation, and gave everything and more for two humans who only ever asked for more.

this fucking angel that would do it all over again.

“cas,” dean whispers. “cas.”

this fucking angel that’s beaming at him, smiling so wide and so bright dean’s sure the sun has fallen out of the sky and landed here, in this fucking forest full of monsters and memories and  cas , castiel, angel of the lord - except no, that’s not what he is anymore. he hasn’t belonged to the lord in years, not since he fell for the very first time.

“dean,” cas answers, just as quiet.

he’s not an angel, he knows. he’s just a harsh, pissed-off, flannel-wearing hunter. he’s been a demon, for fuck’s sake. and yet, somehow, when cas says his name, it rings with all the reverence and awe of an ignorant priest saying god’s own fucking name. it rings with something else, too, making it sound the same way john’s name used to sound in mary’s mouth, and jess’ in sam’s.

dean’s name in cas’ mouth sounds the same as cas’ does in dean’s.

he lets out a small puff of air. pulls cas the next step closer.

their chests brush above their clasped hands. their noses hover just barely an inch apart.

“dean,” cas whispers, again. his voice is soft, on the very edge of shattering. “i heard you,” he says, again.

“even...” dean pauses, wets his lips. cas darts his eyes down to track the movement. “even what i didn’t say?”

cas lets out a shuddering breath. swallows. tilts his head forward and to the side.

“yes.”

dean breathes.

closes his eyes.

leans in.

their lips connect without much fanfare. there’s a sort of sparking sensation, sure, and it’s more than he’s ever felt with anyone else, but there are no fireworks. no trumpets, no birds singing in the trees. nothing but the feeling of soft, chapped lips against his own.

well, that’s not entirely true.

there’s also a distinct feeling of  _ complete _ that blossoms in his soul, spreads throughout his body until everything is tingling and alive and almost vibrating with how absolutely  _ right _ this feels.

it’s only a brief moment before they pull apart, keeping their foreheads pressed together and only withdrawing far enough to breathe shakily.

“we should go,” cas murmurs after a minute. “we have to get back.”

dean nods, but leans in to peck their lips together one more time before pulling away. he keeps his hand around cas’ wrist until cas shakes it down to twine their fingers together.

dean smiles.

there are three words he doesn’t think he’s ever said to anyone but his actual, blood family. three words he didn’t even say when he was under a spell. three words he’s found so many other ways to show he means.

he doesn’t really know why he’s never said them.

in this moment, hand clasped with his angel’s, it suddenly doesn’t make any sense that he’s never said them.

“cas?”

the angel turns, gives a soft smile. his blue blue eyes twinkle in the dark light of the forest.

dean swallows, feels a trickle of fear curl in his belly, but focuses instead on the three words building up in his throat and his heart and his mind and—

“i love you.”

the smile grows and spreads to dean’s own face.

“i love you too.”


End file.
